


Moonshiner

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Toby finds the moonshine.





	Moonshiner

Chris is gone. He’s in the hole for fighting and Toby aches for him.  
He’s relieving every moment of their sloppy, glorious kiss and he’s hard but too tired to jerk off.  
He’s straight but he’s desperate to kiss the guy again. So maybe he’s not so straight after all.  
All he can do is recall the feel of those soft yet demanding lips on his own, and it doesn’t help his hard on.  
It’s then he finds the leftover moonshine. He takes a sip and then one more and then he feels a strong buzz of welcome escapism. Toby is lost in a dream of fucking Chris, riding that glorious ass, and plunging into his heated depths with his hard dick for a guide. Dream-Chris is writhing on it like a rodeo rider and Toby feels how good it is. He comes, and Chris howls for him, all fire and life.  
Toby wakes up alone, covered in his own jizz and with the sheets smelling of vomit and spunk. His head aches, and he’s more alone than before. Well at least Chris is coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by cmk418: Toby finds the moonshine in s2.


End file.
